Corvus Corax
"WANTING TO GO OUTSIDE WAS A TERRIBLE IDEA. THE BOX DOES NOT JUDGE. IT JUST HATES."Episode 25: Fiery Family Reunion Corvus Corax is the Primarch of the Raven Guard, and nineteenth son of the Emperor. Official Canon Corvus Corax was found on a remote mining colony that had been enslaved by the nearby planet. When he was found by the miners, immediately they realized he was special, and kept him hidden from the overseers. Over the years, he was being trained and prepared to lead the rebellion to liberate his world, and became an expert on ambush tactics and asymmetric warfare. When he finally emerged and freed his people, the planet was renamed Deliverance. It was at this time that the Emperor discovered him. Horus Heresy Corax was among the loyalists who were sent after Horus when his treason had been discovered. However, he, Vulkan, and Ferrus Manus were betrayed by their fellow primarchs, who also declared for Horus, and had their legions decimated in the Drop Site Massacre. Desperate to rebuild his legion, Corax used the Emperor's cloning labs where he first created the Space Marine legions using a modified gene-seed in an effort to make new marines more quickly. Corax's efforts were foiled when Alpharius secretly added daemon blood to the gene-seed, turning his men into barely functional mutants. Those that could fight were sent as kamikaze units to seek absolution in death. Those that survived were doomed to degrade until they became insane, and so were personally given the Emperor's Peace by his own hand. Post-Heresy Deeply remorseful of his actions, Corax left for the Eye of Terror to fight the Traitors. He was never seen again. TTS Canon Vulkan intercepted Corax and stuffed him into the Engine of Woes, one of the artifacts of Vulkan, which has been found and placed back on Nocturne by the Ultramarines. Therein he had been writing gothic poetry constantly, and when he heard rumors that his brothers were returning to the Imperium, he attempted to get out, only to find that he was now stuck.Episode 21: Still Alive Corax finally escaped when Magnus hurled the Engine of Woes at Vulkan. Corax swore to kill the traitor, but Magnus escaped. Vulkan embraced Corax and swore to finish hugging Magnus; Corax decided to follow him so that he could kill Magnus to keep that from happening. Corvus rejected the possibility that Magnus had simply returned to the Emperor's good graces and firmly believed that he was plotting something. Regardless of his intentions, Corvus was adamant about returning to Terra as quickly as possible. On their first stop they recruited the Catachan Jungle Fighters; while proficient warriors in their own right, Corvus was annoyed by their lack of proper equipment and their inhospitable home planet. When a Catachan Barking Toad somehow landed on his head without him noticing (which was attracted by his smell since he hadn't bathed in millennia), Corvus resolved to make sure no one would be killed by it except him. He intended to fly into the air so that no one else would be killed by the toad's explosion, only to be saved by Sly Marbo at the last second, who kicked the toad off his head and brought him back to safety.Episode 1: Catachan Capers Personality Corvus Corax’ melancholic attitude is taken to the extreme, as evidenced by his colorful use of depressing poetry. Even when he’s just monologuing, he chooses to use very descriptive and grim vocabulary as though he were some latter day Edgar Allen Poe. That being said, he’s also fairly pragmatic, pointing out the flaws in the Jungle Fighters’ equipment, and he’s not above fits of anger, mainly due to frustration with his mildly insane brother Vulkan. Even so, he cares deeply for Vulkan and his sons, as he was willing to sacrifice himself to protect everyone else from the Catachan barking toads. He’s also gracious to upstanding servants of the Emperor, having newfound appreciation for the Jungle Fighters after having been saved by Sly Marbo. Quotes * "Beloved diary of my dark black soul and unforgiven chesticles. As I have written into your ice-white pages countless times already, I barely know how long I've been in this place. My cathedral of ultimate sadness... My sea of blood-soaked tears... My palace of unending, unrelenting, unyielding super guilt... Although it is none of these things, because it is actually really shitty and cramped compared to a cathedral, or a sea or a palace." * "FRESH AIR UPON MY SKIN IS LIKE THE FLENSING DAGGERS OF A THOUSAND THOUSAND MENIAL URCHINS GOING AT A SACK OF POTATOES. MY EXISTENCE IS FRAUGHT WITH FALLS AND POINTLESS ANGST IN THE MIDST OF THIS DISGUSTING REALITY. THE LIGHT BURNS! FOR I HAVE NEVER BEEN WORTHY TO WA-noise" * "Vulkan, stop unintentionally killing my son." * "WHY DO PEOPLE LIVE HEEEEERE." * "'''THE WALL OF GUNS' requires this planet, and its elite troops to prove a point."'' * "Do not boop that merry suicide bomber." * "NO BOOPING!" * "YOU ARE DUMB, VULKAN! DUMB!" * "WANTING TO GO OUTSIDE WAS A TERRIBLE IDEA. THE BOX DOES NOT JUDGE. IT JUST HATES." * "Oh great, it's Magnus. Saved from my compact, enviromentally friendly prision of misery by a traitor." Gallery Primarch 19 - Corvus Corax.png|Corvus Corax's standard cutout, by Nostalgia Angry Corvus Corax.png|Corvus Corax's angry cutout Corvus Corax Normal Popsicle EP24.png|Corvus Corax flashback cutout References Category:Characters Category:Imperial Category:Primarch Category:Raven Guard